The invention relates to footwear.
There are a wide variety of ways of constructing a shoe. The construction of a shoe generally refers to the manner in which the upper and the sole are attached. One of the most popular shoe ways of making a shoe is the cemented shoe construction. With a cemented shoe construction, the upper is lasted over an insole with the outsole then cemented thereto. A heel may also be attached to the outsole. This construction is relatively durable while providing a sleek appearance.